


地狱有几层

by bfanatic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfanatic/pseuds/bfanatic
Summary: 本文很黑，请做好准备。作者已经因为下不去手准备坑了→_→。蝙蝠侠被阿克汉姆疯人院的病人们抓到了，于是他被当成了玩具。





	1. 今夜，我欲毁蝙（Tonight, I Break The Bat）

**Author's Note:**

> 贝恩X蝙蝠

阿克汉姆角落的昏暗牢笼里，挂满了各种违禁的工具。原本这里应该是心理医生驻扎的地方，铁笼是保护医生的。不过因为阿克汉姆疯人院的特殊性，早在小丑那一帮人入住以后，这个离病人最近，离警卫最远的地方就被废弃了。

然而这个牢笼的正中央，如今正吊着一个人。

一只蝙蝠。

布鲁斯清醒的时候，就已经被牢牢地控制住，没有办法动弹。他的脚并没有沾地，双手被沾染上不知道是铁锈还是血渍的铁枷锁，压迫着他手腕上的血管。他并不记得自己到底是怎么被抓进来的，更不记得自己在失去控制之前到底做了什么。最后一个记忆，便是有人在他的身体里注射了什么。

是了，他现在的无力，多半也是因为那个药物的作用。

布鲁斯试图挣扎了一下，虽然头还能动，但头部以下，一根肌肉都动不了。这或许是他经历过的最糟糕的情况了吧……阿弗和迪克他们恐怕会找他，然而谁会想到他现在是在阿克汉姆疯人院里？

抿了抿唇，布鲁斯知道自己现在恐怕只能等到药效的过去，或者等他的身体适应药效才能够有动的力气。

猛地，铁门被打开的声音使得布鲁斯的防备越发浓重。可惜光有防备没什么用处，连挪动身体都做不到，更别谈反抗了。

“看看你现在的样子，蝙蝠，多么脆弱。”

来人的声音带着浓重的口音，布鲁斯瞬间确认了对方的身份。

贝恩。

所以，是贝恩？

不，不可能，贝恩就算有这个能力，也不可能把他带到阿克汉姆疯人院来，贝恩多半会想当着所有人的面摘掉他的面具，让所有人对他失去恐惧心，让蝙蝠成为一个可以破坏的人。

那么，究竟是谁将他带到这儿来的？又是什么目的？

“又在想怎么逃走了吗，蝙蝠？”贝恩不知何时已经走到了布鲁斯的面前。

他冷着脸，克制着自己做出任何反应，毕竟任何反应都可能暴露出更多。

“省省力气吧，蝙蝠，你跑不掉的。”贝恩的手在布鲁斯的脸上拍打了几下，像是在拍着自己的宠物一样：“今夜，我会将你摧毁。”

布鲁斯维持着冷漠的表情，冰凉的眼神追随着贝恩的身影，以不变应万变。直到贝恩绕到了他的身后，布鲁斯才在面罩下微微皱了皱眉。盔甲隔绝了大部分的感官，可他仍然能感觉到有什么奇怪的触感在他的腰上游走。

很快，他知道了。

在蛮力下，他的盔甲启动了电击。然而贝恩本身的承受能力就比较强，硬生生地掰下了他的一块盔甲，徒留下一层薄薄的紧身衣，包裹着他，作为最后一道防线。不过这并没有结束，他腰以下，膝盖以上的盔甲被贝恩全扯掉了。就算他紧身衣用的是最耐折腾的，也抵不过这一次次地摧残。

布鲁斯已经能感觉到寒冷的侵蚀了，腰下有几个地方被撕裂，他仍然没有开口。

等贝恩扯完了他的盔甲，站到他的面前，他才给贝恩施舍了几个眼神。

“你不想说点儿什么吗，蝙蝠？”贝恩的言语中带着得意，或许是成功让布鲁斯盔甲破裂而产生的自傲？

“再过一会儿，你可就说不出话来了。”贝恩的话，让布鲁斯越发警觉。这次他陷入的，是有组织，有目的的陷阱。虽然他现在还不能确定到底是为了什么，也不知道贝恩的背后还有谁，但……不外乎那几个吧。

“还是不说？呵，没关系，蝙蝠，我就喜欢你这硬撑的样子。这样等你被我摧毁时发出的惨叫，才更令人愉悦。”贝恩说完，从墙上拿下来了一个口衔，想要给布鲁斯戴上。

布鲁斯紧紧地合着上下两排牙齿，不愿意屈服。

贝恩轻蔑地笑了一声，捏住了布鲁斯的下巴，逼迫布鲁斯张开口。只需要一瞬，布鲁斯便感觉到了自己口中的异物。好在口衔不算太大，他还能够呼吸，不过他彻底合不拢嘴了而已。

这不是一个好走向。

当他感受到自己臀部附近的紧身衣裂口，被撕得更大的时候，他就有些明白自己即将经受的是什么了。然而他没有办法逃走。

世界上最伟大的逃生家也是需要工具和灵活手脚的，他现在一个都没有。

粗壮的手指在他股间抚过，他终于下意识地有所反应。贝恩嘲笑的声音再次响起：“看，蝙蝠还是有害怕的时候。”

布鲁斯咬着口衔，努力让自己平静下来，并且开始有意识地放松自己股间的肌肉。当然，他连动都动不了，本来就没办法控制自己的肌肉。他必须为自己做好准备，无论是心理上，还是生理上，他必须。

强暴是一种显示力量的方法，一般来说，越反抗就越会激起对方的施虐欲。在没有万全把握能放倒贝恩之前，布鲁斯唯一能做的就是尽快给自己制造一个逃离空间，一个可以忘记身体疼痛和屈辱的办法，让对方感受不到施虐的快感。

他需要冥想。

强迫自己放空自己的思维，布鲁斯尽力维持着平静。

在贝恩的手指入侵到布鲁斯身体里的那一刻，所有的理智都像是被削弱了一般。他能感觉到有什么在自己的股间搅动，甚至这种感官被放大了一样。

“啧，够紧的啊，蝙蝠。”贝恩的声音清晰得让布鲁斯的眼眸暗了一下。

不……不能中计。布鲁斯努力提醒自己，他应该放松，他应该不给予施虐者任何回应。

“蝙蝠，你这是在配合我吗？”贝恩的手指恶劣地又搅动了一下，引来了本能的颤栗：“没想到，你竟然如此欠操，这就等不及了？”

呼吸稍微有所变动，布鲁斯强硬地压下了更多的改变，反而将自己的身体调整得更放松。只有等到合适的时机，他才能下手，在那之前，他必须保证自己还活着，必须保证他还能动。

能够减少对身体的伤害，就是蛰伏的最好回报。

“行吧，反正我也没那个耐心。”贝恩粗粗地又伸进去了两根手指，随便搅和了一下，看布鲁斯还是在放松身体，他便懒得再给布鲁斯做什么扩张了。贝恩的裤子下，是一根极为粗长的阴茎。它早已涨得发紫。

毕竟，这是蝙蝠，这是哥谭所有反派的噩梦。而如今，他将要上他。

不过贝恩也知道自己不能把蝙蝠彻底玩儿坏了，这是一个交易，也是心照不宣的规则，否则他不会被允许第一个来。他用阴茎拍了拍布鲁斯的屁股，在布鲁斯股间的缝隙中揉搓了两下。

滚烫的温度，像是要灼伤了布鲁斯一般。

这个长度……这个直径……

布鲁斯唯一能做的，就是沉静下来，放松，再放松。

贝恩的龟头抵着布鲁斯的肛门，一手扶着阴茎，一手压着布鲁斯的肚子，一点点地往里推进。布鲁斯的配合，让贝恩进去的相对容易一些，不过因为尺寸太大，还是给他挺立的下身染上了些许红晕。

异物入侵的感觉让布鲁斯难受极了，毕竟这个尺寸实在是太大了，就算再怎么放松，容下这狰狞之物也是不现实的。在贝恩插到大约一半的时候，就已经插不进去了。再说布鲁斯现在的脚没有着力点，他的后穴根本就不适合被进入。

“蝙蝠，你可真是紧致，恐怕还是第一次吧？”贝恩说完，也不管布鲁斯的接受能力，猛地一下，将自己与布鲁斯合为一体。

布鲁斯没能忍住从喉中溢出的惨叫，不过压抑使得这一声变成了闷哼，撕裂的剧痛反而让布鲁斯更加清醒。他似乎可以感觉到自己身体在重新苏醒，腿的力量在渐渐恢复。

贝恩在一插到底后，舒服地发出赞叹：“我从没想到，蝙蝠的身材竟然能如此美妙。”轻轻往外拔了一点点，鲜血就随之溢了出来。再往里探，便将裂痕扩张得更大。

布鲁斯的身体，随着贝恩的抽插而来回晃荡，但也只有最开始的那一刻叫出了声。现在，整个牢笼中，只能听见淫荡的拍打声。

不过疼痛越发严重，无论布鲁斯用多少种无视疼痛的方法，都没有办法将身体中最柔软的部位之一彻底忽略。他鬓间已经挂着冷汗，身体甚至开始不由自主地抽搐。不……不仅仅是疼痛，还有失血。

当人类失去百分之二三十总血量的时候，就会有明显的症状，并且如果再不止血，就会进入危急状态。如今布鲁斯恐怕还没有到那个时候，可按照这个流法，他还有差不多十几分钟。

清醒地计算着自己什么时候会晕过去，什么时候会死亡，布鲁斯觉得自己似乎又恢复了一点点。或许是因为血液的流失而缓解了药剂的效果？

十几分钟后，他会进入休克状态，同时也会因为身体自然的反击程序而最有机会恢复行动力。

再等十几分钟……

布鲁斯的牙齿，狠狠地咬合着口衔，不让他的本能的呜咽再次溢出去。贝恩的抽插已经从一开始的缓慢，变成了一种钝刀子的折磨。布鲁斯的后穴迥然已经麻木，感觉不到任何摧残了。

“哈，蝙蝠，你说，如果我大吗？操你操的爽吗？”贝恩的话，带着明显的挑衅。布鲁斯事实上头已经有些晕，不仅仅不想回话，也同样是有些艰难地在保持着清醒状态了。

还有几分钟。

猛地，贝恩的双手禁锢起布鲁斯的腰，然后对着他的阴茎狠狠地挤压了一下。布鲁斯再一次没忍住所有的惨叫，闷哼的声音让贝恩发出放纵的笑声，也 让布鲁斯的头下意识地往上望去。

还有几十秒。

“看样子，我们的蝙蝠要受不了了。不如，我再给你松松土？”

布鲁斯还没有反应过来贝恩在说些什么，和他紧密相连的地方忽然又被胀大了很多，而压着他的手，也粗壮了许多。

“啊！！！”布鲁斯再也无法压抑他的惨叫，浑身的颤抖让贝恩更加兴奋，被加大了的阴茎抽插起布鲁斯，带出了止不住的鲜血。布鲁斯眼前一黑，彻底陷入了昏迷的状态。

贝恩抽插了几下，发现布鲁斯已然没了动静。将自己的阴茎取出来，走到布鲁斯的面前，拍打了布鲁斯的脸颊：“嘿，醒醒，别装了蝙蝠，你逃不掉的。”

血滴在地上的速度已经像是小雨，淅淅沥沥，连绵不断。

贝恩有些慌，不仅因为他还没尽兴，还有那人的警告。他要是弄死了蝙蝠……后面一群人都得找到他头上来。慌乱地从牢门里冲了出去：“我操，谁快点儿过来一下？！谁是医生来着？哈莉！克莱恩！”

等到贝恩走远了，布鲁斯才调整好呼吸，重新醒了。并非是他故意装的，刚刚他的确晕了过去，只不过他只晕了那么几秒钟而已。

趁着现在没人，布鲁斯赶紧试图解开手腕上的枷锁，却发现自己的手的确没有恢复过来，他再次试着挣扎，还是没有任何效果。可这一次，恐怕是因为失血过多了。

他的头昏昏沉沉，清醒的状态在迅速地消失。

“看看我们这儿有什么？一个还在试图逃跑的蝙蝠。”恶劣的声音，配合着刻意捅入他股间撕裂的伤口。

小丑……

“布丁，蝙蝠都快被玩儿坏了，他要是死了怎么办？”哈莉甜甜的声音，娇俏中隐藏着疯狂。

“好吧好吧，你说得对，我都还没享用过蝙蝠呢！都是贝恩这傻大个儿！哦对了宝贝儿，干脆你给蝙蝠缝上的时候加点儿其他料吧！这样就不怕他被玩儿坏了！”小丑兴奋的话，是布鲁斯听清的最后一句。

随之而来的是介于清醒和昏迷之间的茫然，时而感觉到有人在给他动手术，还有谁在给他注射着什么。

他无力抗拒……


	2. 另类挑逗（Atypical Seduction）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾薇X蝙蝠

布鲁斯不知道时间过了多久，他已经没有了时间的概念，顶多是清醒之后，又开始重新计算起时间而已。他被关起来，已经有十几天了。每一天都会有人来给他注射什么，估计不是营养液就是营养液混合着什么药物。

他已经没有被吊起来了，然而手脚仍然戴着枷锁，呈大字被固定在墙上。他那唯一的伤口倒是每天都有人帮他换一下药，虽然这个时候他总是觉得很难堪，却也不是不能忍受，何况已经有好几天没有再来人换药了。

蝙蝠战衣没有被脱下，徒留下中间的部分破破烂烂。而每一次的药物注射，都会让他进入一种……迷幻的状态。他对自己身体的感觉变得异常敏锐，但又完全使不上劲儿。他的头脑是清醒的，可又有些昏昏沉沉地发涨。

布鲁斯不知道自己还能坚持多久，他的行动力被彻底摧毁，他引以为傲的头脑也即将发钝，唯一还没有被动摇的，就是他的意志力。

几乎是在一瞬间，牢笼的墙上爬满了藤条。布鲁斯抬头，看到了从牢门走进来的人。

艾薇……

妖娆地笑笑，艾薇的食指点着她的嘴角：“好久不见，蝙蝠。”

藤条代替了艾薇的手，将布鲁斯的头强制抬了起来，艾薇左右看看，红唇印在了布鲁斯的脸颊山，充满诱惑的声音在布鲁斯的耳边响起：“你看上去真糟糕。真是的，男孩们总是搞得一团糟。”

艾薇的藤条裹住了布鲁斯，从破烂的蝙蝠战衣探进去，也不管蝙蝠战衣和布鲁斯的肌肤有多么紧贴，总能找到空隙，缠绕上了布鲁斯的每个部位。乳尖，阴茎，后穴。

布鲁斯的脸色微微变白，不过这个变化小到艾薇都没有发现。

“那你为什么要听男孩们的话？”布鲁斯将“男孩们”一词咬得极重，可惜艾薇并没有理会布鲁斯的质问，手指轻动，缠绕着布鲁斯的藤条们将布鲁斯裹得更紧了些。

“一开始，我的确没什么兴趣，不过我的宝贝们很想尝尝蝙蝠侠的味道。”艾薇温柔地笑着，抚摸了两下她手中那像是在蹭着艾薇的粗壮藤条：“你知道的，我总是无法拒绝我的宝贝们。”

布鲁斯不知道自己还能不能说服艾薇，看上去，艾薇很确定自己在做什么，也很确定她的藤条不会因此而受到什么伤害。也是……布鲁斯可以感觉到藤条的刺，在面对肉身的情况下，又怎么会有什么伤害？

藤条来回磋磨，蹭破了布鲁斯的某些肌肤。在血液碰触到藤刺的时候，布鲁斯似乎感觉到了有什么不大对。

他忍住了，反而再次试图说服艾薇：“现在还不算太晚，艾薇。离开这里。”布鲁斯不指望艾薇能放他走，只要不再以这种方式折磨他就已经很好了。这里的人，恐怕都会将他折磨得不再认识自己以后才会像是垃圾一样，将他扼杀，然后随便丢在什么地方。

又或许更可怕，他们会掀开他的面罩……

像是感受到了布鲁斯的心情一样，藤条逐渐爬上了布鲁斯的脸颊，悄悄地钻入了布鲁斯的面罩之下。藤条是植物，又是沿着紧身衣下面攀附上来的，在面具表层的电击根本没有被启动。

藤条的另一个分支却又潜入了布鲁斯的口中。就算布鲁斯紧紧地用牙齿守着口腔，却也依旧让藤条钻了缝隙，渐渐撑开了布鲁斯的牙，让布鲁斯的唾液顺着嘴角，淌了下来。

艾薇可有可无地望了布鲁斯一眼后，这才转过头，继续嗅着她手中那捧有藤条长出的玫瑰花。

随后，藤条挪到了布鲁斯的嘴边，蹭花了他的脸颊，也将他的唇刺出红痕，像是被谁抓了一下，又像是被谁咬了一下。

与此同时，布鲁斯的股间也被入侵了。比起贝恩的粗壮，藤条的韧性和纤细，让 它们进入的相对来说容易。而这种细腻的疼痛除了给布鲁斯带来发痒的感觉以外，没有给他带来任何创伤。

穴内藤条的尖端在布鲁斯体内肆意流转，而在布鲁斯阴茎上磋磨的藤条更是轻柔，细细腻腻，软绵绵的痒意让布鲁斯不由自主有些紧绷。反之，在布鲁斯身上的藤条是最粗暴的，紧紧地收缩着，给布鲁斯勒出点点红斑，乳头上甚至缠绕上了一丝极为纤细的藤条，在乳尖来回摩擦。

艾薇依旧是那样清清爽爽地站在另外一边，冷眼看着布鲁斯的身体逐渐变热。

不知何时起，布鲁斯阴茎的挺立，已不再是因为藤条的支撑。而他脸上的红晕，也不再只是藤条的亲吻。

随着身体的温度逐渐上升，藤条的动作也越发挑逗。它们一根根地将自己挤入布鲁斯才愈合不久的肛肌，在进入的过程中，又划出了一些伤口。只不过因为藤刺小，且没有一下子全进去，给予了布鲁斯喘息的机会。

艾薇的注意，终于又停留在了布鲁斯的身上。她嘴角还是挂着那抹微笑：“蝙蝠侠，我的宝贝们是不是都那么惹人疼爱？”

布鲁斯没有回答，他正在跟自己的身体做最后的斗争。

藤条在布鲁斯的体内，顺势蹭了蹭那个小小凸起的地方，又往里探了探。布鲁斯轻轻喘息了一声，被艾薇敏锐的发现。她只是挑挑眉，笑容扩散了些，继续抚摸着她手中那朵像是在向她邀功的玫瑰。

布鲁斯感觉到自己身体的掌控力正在渐渐回归，然而与之同临的，是从自己尾脊向上蔓延的欲望。他想要……想要释放。

然而，龟头与阴茎相会之处，猛地一阵刺痛。藤条的紧缩使得布鲁斯的身体顿了一下，慢腾腾燃烧的欲望有了缓解，却又带来心中的新一波瘙痒。

这仿佛就是艾薇的计划。

每一次布鲁斯欲上眉梢时，都会用疼痛来让他清醒，却又延绵不绝地提供着燃料，令他欲罢不能。他埋藏在体内的火，似乎越烧越旺，却又不能烧得炸裂，也无法释放出燃料最大的能量。

布鲁斯脸颊的汗渍覆盖上了他身上遍布的细微血痕，带着刺痛，同痒意滋生。他的后穴不由自主地收缩，想要得到更多，身体也开始摆动，向藤条索取欢愉，以抵消那挠瘙不到的痒。

他的身体能动了，他的头脑却已经不再彻底清醒。这便是代价吗？

“承认吧蝙蝠侠，你喜欢我的宝贝们，你沉迷于身体上的欲望，就跟其他所有男人们一样。”艾薇沉静地说出了她的结论。布鲁斯被这句话刺激得身体一抖，脑中的理智再次占了上风，想要抵挡这难以忍受的干柴烈火。

可惜这也是艾薇最后一次这样挑衅布鲁斯了，在说完这句话之后，布鲁斯身上的所有藤条，几乎在同一时间，绽放出了最艳丽的玫瑰。偏偏这种绽放的柔软程度根本无法给予布鲁斯任何满足感，只是加重了他的瘙痒。

股间的藤条渐渐退出了布鲁斯的体内，花朵出乎意料地都保存得极好，沾染上了布鲁斯的体液，像是被雨水打湿一般。布鲁斯的身体似是在挽留它们一般，收缩着。

在布鲁斯阴茎的藤条退去的同时，布鲁斯想要挺身，让那藤条的酥酥麻麻停留得更久一些，马眼中流出来的些许精液无法泻出他身体滚烫的火焰。而缠绕在布鲁斯身上的藤条退得最慢，一点一点，增加着布鲁斯身体的敏感度。

最后，是那在布鲁斯嘴边不断亲吻着他的藤条，顶端也的确有了同样的艳丽玫瑰，它慢悠悠地退出了布鲁斯的嘴，花瓣沾满了唾液，向布鲁斯的鼻尖爬去，轻轻地碰了碰他几乎被隐藏在面罩下的鼻孔，一股浓郁的香气由鼻腔向肺扩散开来。做完这些，它才乖巧地退开，回到了艾薇的手中。

直到布鲁斯身上已经没有藤条了以后，艾薇这才嗅了嗅沾染上布鲁斯体液的花朵，笑得妖娆：“蝙蝠侠，享受我宝贝们的祝福吧。它们很喜欢与你嬉戏。它们想让你的舒适更持久一些。可惜我是没有时间继续了。”

带着那些湿淋淋的玫瑰，艾薇彻底消失在布鲁斯的视线中。可布鲁斯的身体还沉浸在方才的珍肴异馔，久久不能消退。挺立的阴茎撑起了那还是能够盖住前面的紧身衣，同时也浸湿了一片。而身后的空虚也令布鲁斯十分不习惯。他轻轻地与背后摩擦，期望能够带来些满足感。

但什么都没有。

布鲁斯在被欲火掩埋的同时，不禁也同时带来了深深的沉痛。他在随着自己的身体一同堕落，不知道再过多久，他的身体便会被驯服，也不知道他的理智，什么时候会被身体驯服。

强制制止了自己的行为，布鲁斯开始专注地冥想。

他不能屈服，不能失去希望。

就算是延长一些时间也好……


	3. 双面性（Duality）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双面人X蝙蝠

自艾薇走后，布鲁斯清醒的第七天，他的牢笼中来了另外一位“客人”。

“晚上好，蝙蝠侠。”一半白色，一半黑色。

“哈维。”布鲁斯的声音带着沙哑，他已经很久没有喝过水了，身体里所有的机能都在渐渐衰弱。而每天都要注射的液体成为了他每天唯一的食物和水源，好在他似乎已经可以动了，尽管这个“动”只是有气无力地捏一捏手指而已。

他的身体在渴求更多，像是在沙漠中行走了一个多月了。没有尽头，没有希望。

“不要叫我们那个名字。”那个声音忽然变得暴怒，他给了布鲁斯的肚子一拳，将布鲁斯打得不断咳嗽起来。干涸的胸腔让布鲁斯的咳嗽轻而易举地刮破了自己的咽喉，咳出血丝。

双面人绕着布鲁斯打量了一圈，他的手勾起了布鲁斯的下巴：“看看你这惨样，想过你会有这样的一天吗，蝙蝠侠？”

说完，双面人的手解开了布鲁斯右边的枷锁，手和脚都得到了自由后，布鲁斯知道这将是一个最佳的机会。他必须趁着双面人没有把他翻过身之前，挥出来的拳才最有效果。而且他还必须一击打晕双面人，否则等待他的，恐怕是更多……

布鲁斯观察着双面人的靠近，静静等待着，虽然他的手其实还是麻木的，也没有什么支配自己身体的能力。不过凭着超人的意志力，他还是成功动了动自己的指头，这证明他可以做到，他必须做到。

急躁染上了布鲁斯的心头，双面人并没有在松开布鲁斯的瞬间给布鲁斯突击的机会，反而是似笑非笑地盯着布鲁斯的嘴唇。

干得已经起了皮，颜色是不正常的白紫色，几乎已经失去了红晕，脸庞有各种红色的伤痕，像是被谁抓伤的。他的脸已经很明显地失去了润泽，看上去越发清瘦，甚至连面罩都松得快要掉下来了。贴身的紧身衣也变得难闻起来，只不过被浓重的血腥味掩盖。

“蝙蝠侠，你知道，我们等这一天已经等了多久了吗？”双面人的头凑近了布鲁斯的，他的气息喷在布鲁斯的脸上，温暖的感觉让布鲁斯有一刹那的失神。回过神后，他便知道恐怕是一个陷阱。

一个他不得不踩下去的陷阱。

既然双面人敢离他这么近，说明他体内的药物可能分量很足，但这是他所能想到的唯一一次机会。如果体内的药物分量还是那么足，那么他日后可能也没有办法还击了。再说……以后是否能坚持清醒的反抗都是个问题。布鲁斯的意志力强，但他到底也只是一个人类，有着属于自己的极限……

果然，当布鲁斯出拳的瞬间，双面人就已经抓住了布鲁斯的手，身体巧妙地上前，用腿硬生生地压住了布鲁斯的。两个人隔得很近，近得布鲁斯可以感觉到双面人下身发烫的挺立。

布鲁斯不知道自己的脸色还能不能变得更难看一些，他想大约是不能了。病态的白已经夺走了他的脸，徒留下一道道已经很久都无法愈合的伤痕。

双面人的唇在碰到布鲁斯的时候，布鲁斯非常想挣开，却被完完全全地摁在墙上，无法动弹分毫。吻带着浓重的腥味，一方面是来自于布鲁斯，一方面是来自于双面人那腐朽的半边脸。没有什么技巧，甚至只剩下撕咬，像是两只野兽在争夺着地盘一样。

而布鲁斯……布鲁斯在节节败退……

不仅仅是争夺在失败，甚至于布鲁斯的理智也在慢慢地消失。明明连吻都算不上的撕咬，就已经让他的身体有了些许兴奋的感觉。可能是因为艾薇来的时候，他就没有将火泄出去，更有可能的，是每天都会注射的那个药剂。

“你说，我们该先做什么？是进入正题，还是再玩儿一会儿其他的。”双面人在布鲁斯的耳边蛊惑，他似乎已经不再害怕蝙蝠侠的威胁，是笃定他没有反抗能力了吧。

往常这个时候，双面人是会将那枚硬币拿出来做决定的。不过今天，他的大脑好像十分同步，就在问出那句话的同时，他就已经把布鲁斯翻了个身，摁在墙壁上，做出了决定。

“你的硬币呢，哈维？”尽管带着沙哑，疲惫和轻微的颤音，布鲁斯的语调还是充满了沉稳。他至少得继续试一试唤醒哈维，再试一试……

“真是毫无意外啊，蝙蝠。”传入布鲁斯左耳的声音同样沙哑：“永远都带着高人一等的怜悯。”

说完，哈维恶意地没有任何润滑和扩张地直接将自己的挺立戳进了布鲁斯的股间，鲜血成为了润滑。

布鲁斯吃痛地略微收缩，但他知道，现在反抗没有任何意义，甚至还会将自己伤得更深，所以他深吸一口气，默默地忍下了。

哈维在布鲁斯的耳边轻笑两声：“你看，你还是很喜欢被粗暴对待的，不是？”

抽插得更深，让布鲁斯整个身子都贴在了墙上。不知道是身体里的药物作用还是其他，当布鲁斯的阴茎蹭着凹凸不平的墙面时，他竟然感觉到了腹部逐渐升起的温度。随着哈维不断地摧残，布鲁斯的浑身开始变得滚烫。

哈维注意到了布鲁斯身体的变化，笑得更加猖狂，动作也越发夸张，一点点，将布鲁斯撑得更深。

“发情的蝙蝠，怎么样，想要解放吗？求我啊。”虽然他的语气中是包含着挑逗，可是他的动作却依旧粗暴。布鲁斯眉头早早地皱了起来，没有开口，努力压抑着身体的本能。

一旦打开了这个先例，那么接下来想要停止这个趋势就不可能了……

然而……无论他怎么压抑，本能就是本能。

他轻轻哼出了声音。

在这个开始燥热牢房里，除了他就只剩下了哈维。他的任何一个动作和声音都逃不过哈维的双眼和双耳。哈维的动作变得越发的快，快得让他没有办法思考，而他的阴茎也不再是靠着墙壁，而是被哈维的手抓住，一点点地让它更加高昂。

布鲁斯想要制止这样沉沦于欲望之中的自己，他的理智不断地告诉他，这是个错误的决定，他不断地想要停下来，可他的身体已经不再属于自己。

臣服在哈维的节奏中，随着哈维狠厉的抽插和温柔的揉搓，都让他有些欲罢不能，不由自主地跟随着摆动起来。

哈维那带着恶劣的笑声和加快的速度，令布鲁斯每个地方都在颤抖着。由后股和心向外散发的疼痛甚至给他带来了扭曲的快感。他不应该有快感，他应该得到这样的惩罚，更多的疼痛应该能够让他更加清醒，可他的清醒是眼睁睁地看着自己沉沦。

纠结在一起的复杂情绪，就在与哈维完全不符的温柔双手中彻底发酵。

“嗯……”

轻哼的声音，混合着射出来的白浊。哈维的手被喷涌而出的精液打湿，而布鲁斯的身体也因为高潮的来临而本能地收缩，让哈维仍在布鲁斯体内的硕大难以动弹。

可这不能阻止哈维，反而让他更加兴奋。

强行在狭小的甬道里来回蹭，挤压的压迫感使得哈维几乎要承受不住，跟着布鲁斯一起释放。

哈维强忍着，直到布鲁斯的收缩感开始减弱，哈维才继续狠狠地一戳到底，让布鲁斯刚刚软下来的身子又僵硬起来：“看，是不是轻松很多？承认吧，你就是欠操。”

布鲁斯疯狂地想要反抗，可无论怎么样算，他都逃不出去。

然而他受不了了……

现在已经不再是有没有胜算的反抗了，而是不反抗，他恐怕就要沉沦于这种扭曲的待遇之中了。

布鲁斯猛地夹紧了在自己体内驰骋的哈维，哈维一个激灵，布鲁斯被突然多出来的温润液体填满后，他利用这个空挡，拉开了个哈维的距离。

“啵”地一声，哈维的阴茎弹出来。

布鲁斯回首就在哈维的肚子上来了一拳，这一次的哈维没有挡住，捂着肚子骂骂咧咧地往后退了几步。他看着哈维的倒退，眼眸里的冷意挡也挡不住。直直地站着，他不再动，也无法往前走，让哈维彻底倒下。

哈维抹掉了自己嘴角的血丝，甚至连那并没有被损坏的脸上都带着狰狞：“婊子，你就等着吧。”

说完，哈维也终于离开了这个牢笼。

布鲁斯看着哈维远走的背影，实在是撑不下去了。被倚靠着墙壁，一点一点往下滑。更讽刺的是，他甚至坐不下来。因为一坐，他的股间就开始向他叫嚣。

他知道自己接下来恐怕会有更难以忍受的待遇，这是他冲动的代价，不过只要能保持自己的心态，和清醒的状况，他觉得还是挺值得的。


	4. 火中之冰（Ice Within Fire）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 急冻人X蝙蝠侠

布鲁斯再一次醒来的时候，发现自己的手和膝盖都被固定在了地面上。膝盖的固定还不算太紧，但手的确是没有办法。手腕和地面上的距离还能有大概十厘米的样子，但是两只手的距离被中间的一根约一米多的铁杠固定，让他没有办法将双手汇聚。

他试图往前爬了两下，让小腿通过膝盖的枷锁退出来。然而他很快意识到自己的脚腕处也跟手腕做了同样的处理，由一根铁杠固定，无法脱身。

冷静了下来后，布鲁斯便不再随意挪动，一动不动地躺在地上，脑子里理论上来说应该开始思考如何脱身的他，只剩下了一片空白。

是的。谁能想到布鲁斯·蝙蝠侠·韦恩，会有无计可施的的时候？他没有备用计划了。他的手在挪动时都在颤抖，身体的每一块肌肉都在向他抗争，而股间火辣辣的疼痛感也几乎灼伤了他的灵魂，可是压倒他的最后一根稻草，是他无时无刻不在发痒的心田。

布鲁斯当然知道这不是他的错，也知道他的身体有这种反应肯定是又被注射了什么。可这有什么区别？他的身体不再是他的身体了，他强大的意志力，控制不了自己的行为，要这种意志力又有什么用？

他蔚蓝的眼眸失去了焦距，直愣愣地看着前方，也就是这种时候，他万分庆幸自己还有一个面罩可以挡着，让人看不到他暂时的懦弱。

五分钟。

他颓废的极致。

就在他眼眸开始渐渐聚焦的同时，室内的温度忽然降了下来。布鲁斯的身体猛地紧绷起来，有人在入侵这个房间。当然……他连回头看是谁的权利都被剥夺了。不过好在这个人也的确非常好认，伴随着他的，是刺骨的寒冷。

布鲁斯在急冻人来的这么短短几秒钟内，冷气已经随着大部分是金属的战甲渗入到他的皮肤上，一点点钻进他的体内。

倔强地继续躺着，布鲁斯并不想用跪着的方式迎接下一个煎熬。他几乎可以肯定急冻人来这里的目的，就是为了上他。必定有这么一个幕后之人，因为如果没有幕后之人，急冻人是不可能抛弃他的妻子过来的。

那么，也许他可以从这方面下手？

“维……”干涸的嗓子，在布鲁斯说话的瞬间被刮伤，已经完全无法说出完整的一句话了。他直到现在才发现，自己的现状比想象中的还要更糟糕。就在他开口的同时，喉咙的疼痛，带着一股血腥味，让他不由自主地咳出声来。

急冻人的动作不徐不疾，冷漠而又沉着，趁着布鲁斯咳嗽的时候，给他的嘴里放入了一根冰棒。当然，这根冰棒很粗，而且因为放进去的时候布鲁斯还没有顺过气来，几乎令布鲁斯无法呼吸。

窒息了好几秒后，布鲁斯终于调整好了自己的呼吸，努力地用舌头舔舐着那根冰棒，以期望能快速让冰棒融化到他可承受的范围。可惜……无论布鲁斯再怎么想快速融化，也是不可能的。至于把冰棒吐出来，他也是做不到了，更多的呕吐动作，只会让冰棒插得更深。

好在，到底还是布鲁斯的口腔更热一些，尽管速度不快，但冰棒的确慢慢地在开始融化，布鲁斯略微仰了仰头就能够尝到清爽的冰水，缓解了他整个人都在发热的情形。有些他无法正常吞咽下去的融化的水，混合着唾液，正顺着他的嘴角，就这么紧贴着他的肌肤流了下来。

急冻人带着手套抚过布鲁斯的肌肤，在碰触到流水的一刹那让离得近的液体结成了霜，而那冰冷的温度，也让布鲁斯本能地颤栗。

布鲁斯想要做点什么，可他的身体不再受到自己大脑的控制，只能不断地哆嗦着。

急冻人看着这个颤抖的人，简直无法将他跟那个战无不胜攻无不克的蝙蝠侠重合起来。他将布鲁斯的腰扶了起来，布鲁斯没有拒绝，终于摆出了他原先不愿意摆的姿势。双手撑着身体，双膝跪在地上，像是一条狗。

配合的原因也很简单，一方面是布鲁斯真的没有多余的力气反抗，另外一方面……是因为急冻人的温度就像是在给他冰敷一样，给迫切需要降温的他带来了凉意。而他身上已经布满了伤痕，非常需要任何手段降低细菌的滋生，降低发炎的可能。

此时此刻……他甚至有些庆幸来的是急冻人，就算是要跟以前来的那几个一样，被急冻人狠狠地刺穿，冰冷的温度至少能让他的神经麻木，不会给他带来快感，也不会跟上几次一样带来疼痛。

不过出乎布鲁斯意料的是，急冻人并没有跟前几个人一样，一上来就是无止境的折磨。急冻人选择一点点地用手，在布鲁斯发烫的身上游走。在冰冷的温度下，布鲁斯竟然隐约感觉到了温柔。

只是，急冻人的手，在布鲁斯胸前的标志停留了许久，一直到布鲁斯胸前几乎没有知觉的时候，急冻人才猛地一拉，将他整个盔甲最坚固的部分弄碎了。布鲁斯的胸被彻底暴露出来，那并不算是个什么好看的风景，正如他的背一样，几乎布满了伤痕。

而失去了这一大块盔甲，急冻人的冰冷便越发明显。布鲁斯的乳头不自觉地挺立起来，在被急冻人揉搓之后，更是显现出一种不正常的红晕。

不过急冻人对于布鲁斯乳头的兴趣很快消退了，布鲁斯可以感觉到急冻人在自己身上取出了什么半液体。果然不出他的意料，他的股间很快迎来了那大约是润滑剂的东西。只是，才将将碰到他的身体，那润滑剂便让布鲁斯发热。

并不是整个身体，而是只有被碰到的地方。

布鲁斯很快就明白了那个润滑剂的作用，事实上他很惊讶，这是在给他身体接纳急冻人的准备。他这条命，在这个监狱里，竟然还有人在意吗？不，不是。也许只是为了加长他受折磨的时间而已。

正想着，急冻人沾染着粘液的手指便进入了布鲁斯的甬道。急冻人的动作比起其他人要温柔很多，不仅仅是给布鲁斯做准备工作，还有这种时候的耐心。急冻人先开始只用了一根手指，让布鲁斯本就惨不忍睹的红肿部位有所舒缓，再者这个润滑剂的功效也非常明显。

这种发热并不像是发炎的那种，令人灼伤的热度，而是温和的，几乎相当于热敷的感觉。

润滑剂被小心翼翼地涂抹在布鲁斯的内壁上，急冻人一点点地往里挪动，在一根手指彻底无法继续后，他才又用上了第二根手指。

再一次，急冻人的动作十分小心，这种异样的温柔使得布鲁斯也稍微有些放松。可当布鲁斯开始放松的同时，他身体潜藏的药物便开始发挥起另外一种作用，那从醒来后便如影随形的痒意在不断地加重。

本能地收缩，将急冻人手指上的润滑剂送到更深处。布鲁斯的眼眸有一瞬间的惊慌，他猛地咬着冰棒，企图用意志击退本能。

急冻人没有理会布鲁斯的战斗，反而用两根手指慢慢开垦起布鲁斯那紧密发肿的部位。等到布鲁斯彻底习惯了两根手指，急冻人这才开始用上第三根手指，推送进去的时候，的确要困难一些，不过由于急冻人并没有太着急，反而等到布鲁斯稍微习惯后才开始继续，让布鲁斯越发无法抗拒被药物侵略过的身体。

布鲁斯的呼吸在变得急促，他几乎被口中那个慢慢融化的冰水呛到，咳嗽了两声后才又平复下来。

急冻人也是耐心地等到布鲁斯恢复正常呼吸后，才又在继续慢慢地探索。

随着时间的流逝，在体内的润滑剂开始变得有些发烫，不再是热敷的感觉，而被引起来的欲望也在灼烧着布鲁斯的理智。急冻人的动作太温柔了，温柔到布鲁斯并没有感觉被侵犯，而像是与爱人正常交合一般。布鲁斯几乎要控制不住自己，不，他本就有些失控地开始配合起急冻人来了。

不知道急冻人碰到了那个位置，布鲁斯瞳孔收缩了一下后，发现自己竟然靠着急冻人用手在体内按摩而硬了起来。他头一次感觉到慌乱，因为……他是发自内心地想要与急冻人继续下去。

急冻人的动作没有因为布鲁斯的慌乱而停下，反而又加了两指。

布鲁斯可以感觉到自己身体上的渴望，有好几次，他都清楚地意识到他的身体在跟着急冻人的律动而收缩，想要接纳更多。他知道情势不妙，他想要立即终止这场温柔的折磨，他更想要让自己的身体不要屈服于药物和反派的温柔。然而他无处可逃，就连挣扎的力气都没有。

急冻人显然已经发现了布鲁斯的屈服，他的手一点点地将布鲁斯扩张开来后，在给予了布鲁斯足够刺激后，戛然而止。布鲁斯已经尽自己最大的努力抑制所有反应了，但一声呜咽还是从他的喉咙中溢出。

很快，布鲁斯就知道急冻人为什么会停下来了。

急冻人的阴茎就像是他的人一样，冷，又硬，简直不像是正常的人体。由于急冻人身体部件的暴露，室内的温度又降低了很多。布鲁斯想要发泄的欲望变成了想要更多温暖，他的身体不断地颤抖着。直到急冻人在他的胸前也抹了那让人发烫的润滑剂，这才又稍微恢复了些。

布鲁斯一直在给自己做着心理准备，他不断地告诉自己，这只是一场比忍耐度的较量，可是当急冻人将自己阴茎推进去的时候，他才不得不承认，他可能已经输了。

急冻人的动作十分温柔，就像是刚刚用手一样，他在一点点地探索，往前推进。一旦感觉到布鲁斯的不适，他总会停下来一段时间，让布鲁斯适应。也幸好急冻人的尺寸还属正常，也做了润滑和扩张，布鲁斯容纳起来容易许多。

在两人彻底结合在一起时，布鲁斯竟然还能感觉到满足……

布鲁斯不再像是布鲁斯，他更不再是那个没有极限的蝙蝠侠，此时此刻，他只是一个普通的，沉浸在欲望之中的人。身体和理智似乎已经被分离开来，布鲁斯几乎是眼睁睁地看着自己沉沦下去，跟随着急冻人开始律动。

钢铁不断碰到地上的声音像是序曲，由那水滴滴答答的声音作为伴奏，而肉体的碰撞则成为了主旋律，就像是个盛大的交响曲一般。明明那人的身体是冰冷的，却给布鲁斯带来了更为热辣的享受。

冰层下藏着火焰，而那团火焰，点燃了布鲁斯的身体。

布鲁斯原本苍白的脸上，染上了火红，他的面罩遮住了他迷乱的眼神。放空自我的后果，便是身体越发敏感。急冻人那温温柔柔的律动，却又仿佛不再足够。布鲁斯挣扎在欲望中，浑身开始不自觉地发汗，但他的汗水在遇上了室内越发冰冷的温度时，又变成了一个他无法挣脱的牢笼。

他的神智在慢慢消退，若不是他咬紧牙关，他甚至还会发出那令人羞涩的声音。一切都已经失控，布鲁斯甚至不知道自己还能不能再夺回掌控权。他想要更多……更多……但是他不该要更多……不该……

在羞耻和欲望的双重刺激下，布鲁斯做了一个他以为自己永远不会做的事情。他放弃了……

他放弃了自己的掌控，放弃了自己的羞耻，放弃了他的坚持。他自主收缩着股间，企图让急冻人留下的时间更长，他甚至轻微地往急冻人方向靠去，企图让他能达到他体内的更深处。

疼痛和羞辱没有击败蝙蝠侠。

温柔让蝙蝠侠溃不成兵。

急冻人仿佛明白了布鲁斯的投降，他的动作加快了些，抽插也越发有技巧，每一次都能把布鲁斯送上更高的地方，在布鲁斯想不到的地方，挑逗出更多烈焰。他的冰冷，被布鲁斯的火热包围着，让他能摄取到更多温暖，也让布鲁斯摄取到更多清凉。

没有血污，没有折辱，甚至没有声音，然而这真的变为一场性爱了。

尽管急冻人加快了速度，他的动作还是带着温吞，只是这时候的布鲁斯并不喜欢这种温柔。对于布鲁斯来说，这简直是种另类的折磨，他只想快点让失控的自己结束，他甚至不由自主地想要碰触自己那不受控制的阴茎，企图让自己更快释放。不过他的手够不着下身，而急冻人也没有打算让布鲁斯这么快就释放出来。

一步一步地带着布鲁斯，徘徊在高潮的瞬间，偏偏又无法彻底舒缓。这种痒，就好像是千万只蚂蚁在啃食着他的心一般，细细碎碎，毫无间断，没有尽头。布鲁斯几乎就要被折磨疯了，他引以为傲的自制力已经被他的渴求击垮，但他的渴求却没有被满足。

反复的折磨，让布鲁斯变得不再像是自己，他努力地摄取着更多，明明冰凉的室内温度，让他感觉到火热。他热得想要脱掉自己身上的所有衣服，想要与背后那个人坦诚相见，想要摘掉自己明明视为生命的头罩。

布鲁斯已经分不清自己到底身在何处了，也不知道自己到底在做些什么。

恍惚间，他似乎得到了自己的渴求，不过他渴求的是什么呢？

而那个带着叹息声的呼唤，又是谁发出来的？

诺拉？诺拉是谁？


	5. 生日快乐（Happy Birthday）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe Chill（枪和珍珠）X蝙蝠

纯黑的世界中，他跪在了血泊之中，白皙的珍珠，同样被染上了那罪恶的红色。

这是布鲁斯非常熟悉的噩梦，几乎每个晚上他都要经历一番。然而今天似乎不那么相似。原本应该倒在地上的人不见了，取而代之的则是脸庞永远被黑暗遮盖住的持枪男人。

“可怜，看看布鲁斯·韦恩成了什么样的人。”那个声音沙哑又陌生，布鲁斯应该从未听过，但他知道，这是属于杀害他父母的那个人。他的头脑，似乎被一团云雾包围着，让他没有办法细细思考，只有能够将他淹没的悲痛，压得他站不起来。

“你放弃了，懦夫。”那个人的手，扯掉了布鲁斯的裤子，露出布鲁斯的下身：“这就是你的惩罚。”

布鲁斯没有搭话，但他的脑中却不断地重复着那句“这就是你的惩罚”。是了，他选择了那条小巷，他害死了自己的父母，他该死，他活该承受任何惩罚。

在被碰触的那一刹那，布鲁斯没有挣扎，甚至连躲闪都没有。他的身体本就不再干净，满都是鲜血。他静静地等待着惩罚的到来。

地上的珍珠被捡了起来，那人将珍珠拿到布鲁斯的眼前，让布鲁斯仔细闻了闻它带着的血腥味，同时还混合着母亲最喜欢的香水味道。这样的刺激使得布鲁斯的瞳孔略微扩散开来，而纯黑的环境中，也突然下起了雨。

珍珠被那人的手，送入布鲁斯的体内，一颗，两颗，三颗，……，十三颗，白色的珍珠染着血红，配合着布鲁斯嫩红的肛门，衬得布鲁斯的股间格外娇嫩。不过珍珠颗粒的大小并没有那么大，十三颗也只能将将把布鲁斯填满一半。

跪在地上，双手撑着自己的身体，布鲁斯承受着异物入侵的涨意。淅淅沥沥的雨将他的全身打湿，也让血红色扩散得更开了。他怔怔地抬起了一只手，看着淡红色的水渍，将它碰到脸颊边上，微微蹭了一下。

水渍十分冰冷，没有任何温度，可是布鲁斯仍然觉得自己半边脸都要烧起来了一样。他低下了挺直的背脊，弓着身子，将头埋在双手之间，屁股翘得老高。珍珠如愿地进入了更深处，仿佛这样就能够离自己母亲更近一些似的。

“罪人，你还妄想什么温暖吗？”布鲁斯的头发被那人揪了起来，他的头被迫往上扬，湛蓝的眼中只剩下一片灰暗。脸庞上的血渍衬得他的皮肤格外白皙，那人的拇指抹过布鲁斯脸上的血渍，然后将拇指伸进了布鲁斯的口中。

措防不急，同时也并没有反抗的布鲁斯尝到了那个味道，明明只有铁锈味的，布鲁斯却觉得苦涩，或许还带着一丝甜味。下意识地吞咽，使得那人的拇指沾染上了布鲁斯的唾液。

那人粗鲁地顶了顶布鲁斯的嘴，让布鲁斯张开嘴后，将一把枪塞进了布鲁斯口中。布鲁斯的身体抖了抖，那是……那把枪……那把杀害了自己父母的凶器。只是仍然没有任何挣扎。

挣扎有什么用？他最终还是会失败……

窒息感让他下意识地眯起了双眼，他努力地用鼻子呼吸，却被枪身顶得没办法。合不拢的嘴巴分泌出更多的唾液，浸湿了黑色的枪身。猛地，那人将枪抽了出来，狠狠地用手柄打在布鲁斯的左脸上：“婊子，这就湿了，淫水多得要溢出来了，是吗？”

布鲁斯可以感觉到牙齿的松动，还有越发浓郁的血味。只是很快，他还来不及将血吞咽下去，他的下巴便被人钳住，“咔嚓”一声，他知道自己的下颚已经脱臼。血顺着嘴角往下淌，布鲁斯仿佛一点疼痛也感觉不到，只是静静地聆听着血水融入地上那个更大的血泊的声音。

它们融为一体了，就像是他被他们拥着一样。

“想要回到爸爸妈妈的怀抱中？别做了梦了，你这个杀人凶手怎么配！”随着那尖锐的质问，布鲁斯的股间被强行塞入了枪身。这猛地攻城略地使得布鲁斯身体里的珍珠被推得更深，而又因为是短时间内被强行推入的，布鲁斯后穴的伤口也崩裂开来，血细细密密地往下掉。

然而这样粗暴的动作，都无法阻止布鲁斯下身的勃起。布鲁斯的身体一阵阵止不住的颤栗，让他的眼神越发空洞。他不该拥有这样的欲望，却偏偏没有办法控制身体的本能。

他渴望着什么……

他渴望着被更加粗暴的对待？

低下了头，布鲁斯冷冷地看着自己微微颤抖着的阴茎，如果他的手可以动，他宁愿将那原罪亲自解决掉。他不应该有情感，不应该有快感，更不应该奢望享受快感。

那人也许感觉到了布鲁斯的抗拒，他开始不断地用枪身一次次进入布鲁斯身体的深处。血成为了最好的润滑剂，而这种异样的快感正在那人的动作中不断增加。没有了下颚的布鲁斯很难抑制住自己的呻吟，沙哑中带着浓浓的情欲。

而等到那人的抽插频率变得更高时，布鲁斯冷冷地看到自己迷失在欲望之中，不断地喘息声，混合着快活的发泄：“啊啊啊啊！”

布鲁斯想停下来。

布鲁斯不想停下来。

矛盾的状态让布鲁斯那原本只有情欲的声音，加入了绝望作为调料。

“想让我停下来吗？不，你不想。你就跟沉迷于欲望之中的瘾君子一般，对此欲罢不能，且索求不断。”那人的声音明明是从布鲁斯身后传来的，却像是在他耳边轻喃。

“啊……啊！啊！！”脖颈被汗水打湿，布鲁斯断断续续的呻吟，越发放肆，就好像他已经缴械投降似的。除了放弃，他还能做什么？每一块肌肉，都在向他诉说着疲惫，每一根骨头都犹如被车碾过般颤抖着，就连他那号称坚如磐石的意志力，也在一波波欲海中随波逐流。

他还剩什么？

自尊？

不，他什么都没有了。他的自尊在发出第一声呻吟后便破碎得拾不起来了。逐渐地，他随着那人的操弄而摆动，他的身体渴望更多，他被欲望支配，不断地向那个明明是他内心深处最恨的人索求。

“啊哈啊……哈……啊！”

他在哭吗？不，他在笑。

“瞧瞧我们的蝙蝠侠，这么硬。”那人的手弹了弹布鲁斯的下体后继续：“我看你就是享受这种刺激，什么蝙蝠侠，分明是受虐狂。越疯狂你就越兴奋是吗？”

语言上的侮辱和身体的快感交织在一起，令布鲁斯的身体看上去越发红润，而他的马眼也流出些许白色的精液，就好像他天生下贱，无论承受多少，都能给他带来快感。也许这就是他不断追寻刺激的原因？他是在追寻正义吗？还说说，从一开始他就是在满足自己的欲望？

“你看你有多贱，苟延残喘着是为了什么？享受欲望给你带来的快乐吗？你有资格快乐吗？”

冰冷的金属枪身不断地摩擦着布鲁斯的内壁，用各种各样的姿势将珍珠推得更深。珍珠和枪身刮过那个隐藏着的凸起时，布鲁斯接连喘息，声音也越发压抑。直到那个枪身，包括手柄都几乎全部没入他的身体后，他的阴茎也再也无法承受这种快意。

他终于发出了一声嘶吼，像是只绝望的野兽，肆意飞溅的乳液，亲密地贴合在他赤裸的胸膛上，好像是一个白色的蝙蝠标志。

然后，他听到了“砰”地一声，他感觉到了子弹穿过他的肠子，撕裂他的心肺，再由自己开合的口中钻出。他闻到了肉被烫熟的焦味，也尝到了精液的咸腥味，这似乎是最后一根稻草。他再也按捺不住呕意，不断地开始干呕。

可什么也吐不出来……

低下头，他看到了白浊混合在血液中的场景。淫糜的味道混合着血味和香水味，令他呕得更厉害了，但同样，他也感受到了一种难以言喻的快感。就像是某种疯狂，终于从他为自己设下的牢笼中冲出，他已无力抑制。更让他难以忍受的是，他的恐惧也成为了刺激的一部分，带给他另类的兴奋。

雨下得更大了，然而他的眼却越发干涸，甚至还有种灼伤的刺痛感。

他不再是蝙蝠侠了。

他从来都不是什么蝙蝠侠……

他不配。


End file.
